


Time To Dance

by RandomRedneck



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Enid needs a date. Red needs time. And she has a lot of it to ensure a perfect night.





	Time To Dance

Being a cool teen took a lot of energy. Hence why the coolest of them, Red Action, was dead to the world inside her tank. Snoring loud enough that the windows were rattling.

 

“Yes ladies, you can feel my biceps...”

 

Whatever perversion she was dreaming of came to an end when her phone rang.

 

“Oh, come on. Always at the good part. This better be...wait, that’s Enid’s ringtone.”

 

She grabbed her phone off the dash in a flash, making sure she looked presentable...why she felt she needed to look presentable over the phone was a mystery.

 

“Yo, Enid. How’s it hangin’? I’m just...you need a what now?”

 

On the other end of the phone was a frustrated Enid, checking herself in the mirror.

 

“A date. It’s the P.O.I.N.T. Promenade tonight and it turns out Elodie is going with Phoebe...yeah, I was surprised too. I don’t wanna look like a nob who couldn’t get a date. Will you be my +1?”

 

Red didn’t have to think long on her answer.

 

“You bet. So, when is this dance?”

 

Enid’s answer made her wish she’d asked that first.

 

“In an hour. You’re the best. I’ll see you there.”

 

Enid hung up, leaving a flummoxed Red sitting on the other end.

 

“An hour!? Crud! How am I gonna get a dress that fast?! Why does Drupe have to be out of town.”

 

She lightly bopped her head on the steering wheel.

 

“I don’t even know how to dance all fancy like those snooty P.O.I.N.T. jerks probably do. I need more...time.”

 

The light-bulb went off in her head.

 

“Oh, Red. You’re a genius.”

 

That genius was making an already annoyed Enid even more annoyed as she waited outside P.O.I.N.T. Prep, checking her watch every few minutes.

 

“Come on, Red. I’ve already been stood up once tonight...”

 

She wasn’t going to be stood up twice. That became clear when a portal opened up in front of the school, Red’s tank setting itself down. And making a regular Sentai exit out of it was the woman herself, landing right in front of Enid.

 

“Hey, beautiful.”

 

Enid’s jaw nearly dropped.

 

“Me beautiful? Red, Cob dang, you’re a knockout.”

 

Boy was she. The sparkly red dress was flattering her something fierce. And Enid couldn’t recall ever seeing her hair combed. She was a fan.

 

“Don’t sell yourself short. Let’s get in there.”

 

The two hooked arms, Red leading her inside.

 

“Thanks for doing this on such short notice. Seriously, how did you get this ready in an hour? I’m a ninja and a witch and it still took me like 3.”

 

Red nervously coughed.

 

“What can I say. I’m amazing.”

 

That cough didn’t get past Enid.

 

“Right, amazing...”

 

The two meandered over to the punch bowl, deciding to people watch for a bit.

 

“Say, is the puffball still mad about that scrap we had in the parking lot? Taking her dress was probably overkill...she did have a nice butt though.”

 

Enid lightly elbowed her.

 

“Hey, you’re  _my_ date, She-Casanova. Also, not really. Elodie tends to hold a grudge. And I imagine that one is gonna be around for a while.”

 

Red giggled.

 

“Whatever. And at least I fixed that glitching light fixture up there. When that thing sent her dress up in flames, she didn’t even save her undies.”

 

Enid sipped her punch.

 

“...Wait, what?”

 

Red lightly pulled Enid closer to her. Just in time to avoid getting punch splashed on her by a stumbling student.

 

“Red, what is going on? It’s like you can see...the future.”

 

Red gulped.

 

“Uh, hey. Let’s dance.”

 

She tried to coax her onto the dance floor. But Enid wasn’t budging.

 

“You went into the future again? For how long? Are you going back again? I can’t go through that again, Red. Last time I thought-”

 

Red held her hands up to calm her.

 

“Easy, babe. I just popped into the future for a couple of months. I wanted this night to be perfect for you. So I jumped ahead for a bit to learn to dance. Turns out Black Strategy is a killer dance teacher.”

 

That seemed to ease her mind.

 

“And all this stuff you’re predicting or whatever?”

 

She looked away slightly, afraid of being mushy.

 

“Well, I popped back to the dance a few times to make sure everything went right. Fixing that light, the punch splash...”

 

She spun Enid to the other side of the punch table, delivering a real punch to a random guy.

 

“Punching that guy who tried copping a feel off you. Etc.”

 

Enid couldn’t believe it, really.

 

“You did all that for me? Red, I...”

 

She shushed her, pointing to the center of the room as the lights dimmed.

 

“Let’s be sappy on the dance floor. Come on.”

 

Enid finally agreed, the two engaging in a typical slow dance as that cheesy slow dance music played. They were surrounded by other pairs. But Enid only noticed Red.

 

“You’re the best, Red. Thank you.”

 

She dipped her, her cheeks as red as her dress.

 

“What can I say. I’m-”

 

Enid cut her off with a smooch as she ended the dip.

 

“...Amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, yes, the ringer song is the "How'd you get all that ass in them jeans"song.


End file.
